


Dark Arrival

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [159]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet gets a new Energon signal.





	1. Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet gets a new Energon signal.


	2. Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a familiar area!


	3. Dark Energon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a good thing! And Decepticons are moving toward it! Time to roll out!


	4. Decepticons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Soundwave have beat the Autobots to the site....


	5. Stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream talks too much!


	6. Megatron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream also wasn't expecting to find Megatron!


	7. Smarter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is now back in charge of the Decepticons.


	8. New plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus decides it's best if he and the Autobots head back to base, and work on some new strategies!


End file.
